Crev'olt
The Crev'olts are a species of six-limbed mostly-blue amphibians with beaks. They are the protagonist species of Spore Chronicles Evolved. Biology Crev'olts have long, thin-ish bodies, beginning with a medium neck and ending in a medium-long tail with two sharp, spiky brown weapons and a charming round thingy. They have two pairs of legs, one pair in the middle and one pair towards the rear, and one pair of arms toward the front of their bodies. They have slender three-toed webbed feet and three-fingered hands with no webbing. There is a large section of bony plating on a Crev'olt's back, with three thick blue spikes. A Crev'olt's head consists of a beak attached to a thickset neck, with two eyes and a pair of spiked antlers on top. Abilities The Crev'olts are somewhat agile, being capable of making relatively large jumps. They are able to perform a weak biting attack, charge and stun their enemies with considerable force, and perform a fairly powerful sweeping slash with their tails, as well as lightly scratching with their fingernails. They are mediocre singers, and can charm creatures with the thingies on the ends of their tails. They are fairly good dancers. Society The Crev'olts have two nests: One on the beach in front of the Monolith, one in the crater. They have no clear leader, although most will happily follow Sandy. Crev'olts tend to be friendly (except to the Zylns, at least initially), curious and adventurous, with a strong sense of justice. They are always willing to do what they can to fight evil and protect the good people of whatever planet this series is set on. History At the start of the series, the Crev'olts had just moved onto land, claiming a nest on the beach in which some of their population live to this day. Sandy, the rare purple-skinned Crev'olt, was with them right from the start, having already made a name for herself by killing a Bloato during the Cell Stage. Sandy soon discovered a monolith known as "the Monolith", which declared that her species had been "Chosen", and she was the "Guardian". The nature and purpose of the Monolith are currently unknown. The Crev'olts formed close friendships with many of the species around them, except, unfortunately, for the Ishpuroes. Led by Misty (who thought she was the Guardian), the Ishpuroes fought with the Crev'olts for some time. Working with the Stinkis, Sandy was able to wipe out all of the Ishpuroes (bar Misty) in one fell swoop. The Crev'olts continued exploring and stuff until Misty's allies started making trouble; Sandy and her then-girlfriend Katrina, who is sadly no longer with us, killed the whole bally lot of them. They then imprisoned Misty in the cave by the river. It was shortly afterwards that the first Karrgulzas arrived and demanded an audience with all the species in the land. The audience with the Karrgulzas did not go well for the Crev'olts. Katrina willingly gave up her life to protect Sandy, who, understandably miffed, killed the leader of that group of Karrgulzas. In retaliation, the Karrgulzas executed all the Crev'olt children. Sandy fled into the wilderness in despair. During the occupation, the Crev'olts suffered as all the other species did, being required to pay heavy taxes of food while the natural resources around them dwindled and the Karrgulzas stuffed themselves. Tensions brewed between them and the Dailians, but nothing ultimately came of it. The Gorkbuddies, however, became their enemies. Their involvement in the rebellion was minimal until the final battle, in which Sandy again took the lead and several Crev'olts fought. Following the occupation, the Crev'olts, sheltering the currently-homeless Tallamps, suffered under a harsh winter. Sandy brought them a feast of epic meat, inventing something suspiciously like Hannukah, Christmas, Kwanzaa (whatever your preference is) in the process. The several million years following the occupation saw the Crev'olts evolving and becoming far stronger. They expanded into a second nest in the crater and continued exploring new areas, making plenty of new friends, as well as new enemies in the Sectroraptors and Sulagamorixes. Tensions with the Gorkbuddies continue to build. Appearances This is only episodes where the entire species appeared. This does not count for episodes in which only named individuals, such as Sandy, appeared. * Episode 1 * Episode 2 * Episode 3 * Episode 4 * Episode 5 * Episode 6 * Episode 7 * Episode 7 1/2 * Episode 8 * Episode 9 * Episode 10 * Episode 12 * Episode 13 * Episode 16 * Episode 17 * Episode 18 * Episode 19 * Episode 19 1/2 * Episode 20 * Episode 21 Trivia * The concept of Sandy (a fearless heroine with unusual colouration) originated in Aardvark123's "The New Chronicles of Spore", which starred a bloodline of cream-coloured Pyonírs named Sandy, Cindy, and Mandy. Category:Species